Need a Favor
by MedicWarrickLvr
Summary: Valera needs a favor from Ryan that leads to something. Seems Eric has a similar favor that involves Calleigh! Who knows what the outcome of a small favor can become! Also involves Speed memories.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I'd love to own a piece of Eric Delko, or write a script for some of my ships, but alas this will have to do._

_Author's notes: I'm so disgusted with the lack of love that I am once again creating my own. I have no idea how long or far this is going to go or be. Just writing from an idea! Reviews will help!_

_**Need a Favor**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Ryan jumps out of the shower and hears his phone ring. Who in the world is calling this time of morning? He grabs it right before it goes to voice mail, not even looking to see who it is, "Hello". He hears a giggle on the other side, "Well, well, well Ry, you are out of breath. Am I interrupting something?" Valera says. Ryan rolls his eyes. "Just my shower, Valera, that's all." Valera laughs out loud. "I'm soooo not sorry then. Wish I was there in person. Are you naked and dripping?" Ryan feels his face flush but can't stop the grin, "What can I do for you Valera?" He hears Valera clucking her tongue in cheek. "That's a loaded question, Wolfe." She can feel him grinning. "Actually, Ry, I need a favor. And you can't say no." Ryan groans. This can't be good. "Ok, what are you roping me into?" Valera hesitates. Ryan sighs and says slowly, "Va-lera?" Valera takes a breath and jumps in, "I need you to pick me up at 6:00. You can't be late and you can't wear blue jeans. You have to kinda dress up and wear one of those sweater vest things." Ryan tries to shake the cobwebs out of his head and follow what she is saying while using his foot to mop up the wet floor underneath him. "Where am I taking you Valera?" Ryan asks a little nervous. "You can't ask me that Ryan. Just trust me. I need you to do this for me." Ryan can never tell if Valera is truly upset or if she is just being dramatic. "Are you in trouble Valera?" he says. Valera laughs, "Not yet, Ry, but I will be if you don't save me. Pick me up at 6:00 and don't be late." Ryan half laughs and shakes his head, "You are such the damsel in distress, Valera." Valera laughs, "Is that a yes? Thanks so much Ryan! I'll see you at 6:00! Now you can go get dressed. I have such a great picture in my head of you standing there talking to me on the phone naked and dripping. See you at 6:00!" She hangs up before the flush can even creep up to his face. Ryan can't stop the grin and he picks up his wet towel and goes to get dressed.

_6:00 PM_

Ryan pulls into Valera's driveway and blows the horn. Valera comes out dressed in a very nice pair of silky black and flowing dress pants and a silk top that shows her every curve. Once he gets his heart out of his throat, he notices that she is still dressed really conservatively. She hops in the car and frowns at him. "A gentleman would have come and knocked on my door Wolfe." Ryan grins and backs out, "Yeah, well, the gentleman would have been late if he'd turned off the car and walked to the door so I figured blowing the horn would be the better option." Valera rolls her eyes and wants to kick herself for thinking how cute he is. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?" he asks. Valera kinda slumps down in her seat. "You have to promise not to wreck the car when I tell you." Valera says. Ryan looks over at her and gives her a look to die for. "Valera…………" Valera has a funny look on her face and tries not to grin. "We're going to church." Ryan's eyes get as large as saucers and he swerves. "Watch the road Wolfe!" Valera says while poking him in his arm. Ryan keeps driving with his mouth hanging open. "I'm taking you to CHURCH?" Valera licks her lips and nods her head. "My Ma calls me up yesterday and she is a devout Catholic. She reamed me out for not going to church in so long. She told me she was going to be a huge disappointment if I didn't go to Mass and make it right." Ryan tries to stifle a laugh. "So she laid a guilt trip on you." Valera throws up her hands, "Well, yes, Ryan, but she used GOD! You can't just say no to GOD!" Ryan laughs out loud and shakes his head. "Ok Valera. So why am I here?" Valera looks at him like he's crazy. "Come on Ryan! You don't think I'm going to church by myself do you?" Ryan is still laughing as he pulls into the church parking lot and they walk up to the door. "So why'd you ask me to come and not someone else?" Ryan asks. Valera thinks about it for a minute and looks at Ryan. "It didn't feel right with anyone but you." Valera walks ahead into the church and leaves Ryan standing there stunned.

_More to come and more with Eric and Calleigh in it too…………Need to hit the button and review though!_


	2. Friends like David and Jonathan

**Need a Favor**

**Chapter 2**

"_Friends like David and Jonathan in the Bible"_

Ryan follows Valera into the church and realizes that it's been quite a while since he's stepped foot in church too. Maybe this would be OK. Even more, what did Valera mean by saying it only seemed right with him? His mind is doing a strange dance and he isn't even sure he knows the steps to it.

Valera slides in and sits down and glares back at Ryan to hurry up. He sits down beside her and hisses at her, "I was going to be a gentleman and let you in if you had waited two seconds!" Valera whispers back in a hiss, "Gentlemen don't gawk like they've never been in church before." Ryan shakes his head and sits back. He wonders why he can't ever win with her. Valera is sitting beside him thinking how sexy he is when he is annoyed. She looks over to watch him purse his lips and frown. She just wants to reach over and kiss him. She then wrinkles her nose and wonders if she can think these thoughts in church.

Ryan is still sitting and fuming because Valera has gotten the best of him when he hears a deeper laugh and the pew move beside him. He looks over to see Eric and Calleigh slide in next to them. Calleigh is grinning and Eric is glaring.

"What the &&(?" Ryan mutters.

"What're you doing here Wolfe? Need some divine help?" Eric grins at him.

"I'm just supporting Valera, man. What about you? Need some forgiveness for the pot incidents?" Ryan shoots back.

Valera smacks Ryan's arm and hisses to both of them, "You two are not going to go at it here. Go out to the parking lot if you need to beat each other up. It's really ridiculous that you two cannot get along for 10 seconds and in church for crying out loud." Calleigh nods her head. "That's right. And Eric this was all your idea so don't be knocking Ryan for being here too." Ryan raises an eyebrow at Eric, "You're idea Delko?" with a smug grin on his face. Eric glares back and Valera pinches Ryan's arm hard enough that he almost yelps out loud. "I mean it Ryan!" she says. "Don't make me regret this."

Calleigh quietly gets up and sits in between Eric and Ryan. She rolls her eyes across at Valera, "I feel like their mother." Both men sit back and fume at why the other had to show up and ruin what might be a decent time. Eric knows that Calleigh's mad after he's begged her to come with him. Ryan knows that if it felt right to Valera before that he may have totally blown it now. The men try to focus on the priest rather than each other and find that he's talking about the friendship of David and Jonathan in the Bible.

Eric feels his heart twist because it makes him think of Speed and the friendship they had. He fights emotion and Calleigh reaches over and takes his hand. He is calmed in the fact that she totally understands. No one has to say a word and Calleigh knows his heart. Eric knows that should frighten him, but instead it gives him peace. Eric also feels bad because he knows that he never gives Ryan a chance. The guy is smug and cocky, but if he hadn't been the one to take Speed's place as a CSI then he might not despise him so bad. Eric is feeling convicted about the way he treats Ryan. He wonders if Ryan has ever had a friend like that.

Calleigh can feel Eric's pain beside her. She knows he misses Speed. She does too, but she knows that Eric and Speed were like brothers and that he sees the loss of Speed every time he looks at Ryan. She feels sorry for Ryan because he has such big shoes to fill. Ryan's really a good guy. He tries too hard sometimes, and he resents Eric for not giving him a chance. Calleigh glances over and thinks he needs someone like Valera to loosen him up. Valera could be a friend to Ryan like David was to Jonathan in the Bible.

Valera is lost as well. She knows that she's had a lot of girlfriends in college and they had a good time, but no one seemed to ever understand her. She thought for a while that Ryan might eventually become that kind of friend, but now she's beginning to wonder. He is so focused on this pissing contest with Eric and trying to impress Horatio. She can feel him next to her and knows that she cares far more about him than he realizes. She thinks he's hot and she'd love to jump him, but there is more. There are deeper feelings and if she allows herself to go down that road, it could be really bad.

Ryan sits and looks straight ahead. He feels like he blows every chance he has with people. He knew coming into this it would be hard to fill Tim Speedle's shoes. He so wishes that he could make everyone realize that he isn't trying to take the guy's place. He knows just from what they say about the guy that he was an awesome CSI and an awesome friend. He wants to be able to make his way as a CSI without having to live in Speed's shadow. He thinks that if Eric would just get his head out of his ass and give him a chance they could at least be civil. Ryan knows that he needs to learn how to bite his tongue and not fire back when Eric starts something. He also realizes that he starts as many of the fights as he finishes. Calleigh is pretty hard on him too, but at least she gives him a chance. Ryan thinks that he doesn't mind having to prove himself and at least with Calleigh and Horatio it doesn't seem like a pipe dream. Hell, the only one who seems to really believe in him is Alexx and she believes in everybody. The world needs more people like Alexx. Ryan looks over at Valera and thinks that under her tough exterior she looks a little sad. He fights the urge to reach over and take her hand. She'd probably slap him. He hasn't done much to tell her that she's beautiful and that she makes him crazy every time she's around him. Valera is so tough and so flippant that he isn't sure what's really underneath. He has got to figure out a way to find out. He doesn't know how to explain it, but he knows he needs Valera. For some reason, she is a need.

The service wraps up and the four walk out into the sunlight pretty quietly. Valera, ever uncomfortable with silence, pipes up and says, "So! Let's all go back to my house for a four for all!" All of them laugh and Eric hugs Valera and says "Girl, you always know how to lighten the mood!" Valera grins and explains the phone conversation with her Mom. Calleigh and Eric laugh. Calleigh speaks up and says, "That sounds really familiar! Does your Mom know Eric's Mom?" Eric adds, "Yeah, My Mom gave me the same guilt trip and I had to beg Cal to come with me so I didn't have to make my church appearance alone." Ryan nudges Calleigh and says, "Oh! So you at least knew where you were going when you got in the car!" They all laugh. Eric ribs Ryan, "You mean you got in the car with her and had no idea where she was taking you?" Ryan for once, enjoying the ribbing, says very dramatically, "Got in the car? Hell no, I drove her!" They all laugh hysterically. Valera looks a little uncomfortable and Ryan thinks this may be the place to get brownie points for a rescue. He pops Eric on the arm and says, "Look at her man! Are you gonna say no to a beautiful woman like Maxine Valera?" Valera's face turns red and Ryan fights the urge to yell, "SCORE!" and Eric and Calleigh grin at each other and Eric nods to Ryan and says, "Good Point, Wolfe. I'll give ya that."

Calleigh looks to the three of them and asks if they want to go get coffee. Valera shakes her head and says, "No way, Cal. Eric and Ryan have been civil and gotten along for 10 minutes now. I want to savor the moment." Eric and Ryan grin at each other and realize that getting along wasn't so bad. Calleigh laughs and says, "Good point. I guess we will see you all tomorrow." Ryan waves to them both and opens Valera's car door. Valera winks at Calleigh, "He's making brownie points. I think I'll take him home and jump him." Ryan blushes and Eric and Calleigh laugh. He shuts the door before anyone else can comment.

_More to come. The next 2 chapters will be focused on each couple. One will focus on E/C and the other will focus on R/V. Please keep reviewing and reading!_


	3. Is That Him in the Wind?

**Need a Favor**

**Chapter 3**

**Is That Him in the Wind?**

Eric starts the car and Calleigh is quiet. Too quiet. He looks over and she is looking at him. "That's a mighty serious look, Cal." Calleigh smiles and tilts her head. "I was just thinking about the story of David and Jonathan and the Scripture talking about their souls being knit together. It made me think of you and Speed." Eric's grip tightened on the wheel. "Yeah. It made me think about Speed too." Calleigh fights tears. "I thought it would get easier, ya know?" Eric chokes up and clears his throat. "It does some days. Today's not one of them." Calleigh nods. "Want to go get that coffee?" he asks her. Calleigh breathes in and says, "No. Let's go to the cemetery. I want to see Speed and even though I know he's not physically there, it seems as close as I can get right now." Eric gets this panicked look on his face. "Uh, Cal, I dunno. I hate seeing him and thinking about him being in the ground." Calleigh quietly says, "I've never even been back since the funeral Eric." Eric looks shocked. "You haven't?" Calleigh says, "No. It's too hard. But today, after that sermon, I just feel like we need to. We need to honor the memory of the man who was such a fantastic friend to us both." Eric knew she was feeling the same depth of emotion that he was. "Ok, we'll go."

They drive quietly to the cemetery and get out. Neither says a word as they walk what seems like 100 miles. They both look down at the stone. Eric is so tense that he wants to scream. Calleigh kneels down quietly and he sees tears dripping on the ground in front of her.

"Well, Tim, I guess you never thought you'd see me at a loss for words huh?" she says quietly.

Eric lets out a little laugh. Calleigh chokes back a sob and says, "God, Eric, I can almost hear him laughing with you." Eric kneels down next to Calleigh. He rubs her back as she cries. He looks up so his own tears won't fall.

Eric finally speaks in a very strained voice, "We just wanted you to know today that we miss you man. We never knew how much you meant to us until it was too late to tell you. You were the best." Eric's voice cracks. Calleigh reaches over and squeezes Eric's hand. "What he's trying to tell you Tim is that we love you. You were a great friend and a great CSI. The world just isn't the same without you in it."

They both kneel quietly for a moment. Calleigh smiles through her tears and says, "And Timmy, can you please tell Eric that he doesn't have to hate Ryan Wolfe. I think he believes he is dishonoring you if he is friends with Ryan." Eric gives a fake offended look. "Speed, man, that's not true. The guy is just a smartass and he gets on my nerves." Calleigh laughs and sits cross legged on the ground. She looks at Eric and says, "I do believe, Eric Delko, that you are lying to your best friend." Eric laughs and looks back toward the tombstone. He shrugs, "Ok. I guess I was determined not to like anyone who took your spot. I haven't given the guy much of a chance." Calleigh interrupts, "Any chance at all." Eric laughs again, "None at all. I've been pretty hard on the guy. Guess you'd tell me it was time to lay off now huh?" The wind blows lightly and Calleigh bursts out laughing. "Uh uh, Calleigh. Don't even say it." Eric grins at her. Calleigh replies in her best southern drawl, "Well, Eric, I just think it is funny that as soon as you said Speed would tell you that and said huh that the wind blew. Maybe he's trying to tell you something." They both laugh.

They sit there quietly for a very long time just remembering their friend. Eric looks at Calleigh. "Thanks for suggesting we come here, Cal. I always feel kinda crazy when I come here and talk to Speed like he's sitting in front of me. Doing this together today makes it seem less crazy." Calleigh smiles. "It felt good to me too. I miss him so much I can't stand it and this seems like the only way I can talk to him. I've never had the nerve to come back until today. Guess we need to go though. I didn't realize we'd been sitting here so long." They get up and Calleigh kisses her hand and reaches down and rubs it across the top of the stone. "I love you, Tim. We won't ever forget you." Eric feels that knot in his throat all over again and feels like he needs to say something too. "I'll see you soon buddy. And I'll try to be nicer to Wolfe. Don't be sending any bigger gusts of wind." Calleigh stifles a giggle. They walk to the car, hand in hand.

When they get to the car, Eric walks around to open Calleigh's door. She steps in to where she is in between him and the door. It brings them face to face. She looks up at him with tears threatening to spill. "Eric?" Eric catches his breath. "What is it Calleigh?" The tears fall as she reaches up and touches his cheek. "I want you to know that I love you too, Eric. I don't ever want anything to happen to either of us and you not know. You are there for me through everything. You never let me be alone even when I try to shut you out. I don't know where I'd be without you." Eric breathes in harder. "I love you too, Calleigh. More than I think I should most of the time. I want to be there for you. I want you to need me." Calleigh reaches up to hug him. With her head in his neck she whispers, "I do need you, Eric."

_Welllllllllllll, that was entirely NOT where I'd planned for this chapter to go. I just started writing and then felt it needed to be in there. So…………here it is and I pray it isn't out of place with the rest of the story. Needless to say there will have to be at least 2 more chapters now because this wasn't what I meant to happen! HA HA_

_Please keep reading and please review!_


	4. Want to Seduce Me?

**Need a Favor**

**Chapter 4**

"_Want to Seduce Me?"_

Ryan and Valera sing to the radio all the way home and both are a little surprised that they are enjoying the same music and that they both know the words to the same songs! Ryan pulls into her driveway and wonders what he should say next. He really doesn't want to go home, but he has no idea what Valera is thinking.

Valera pipes up and says, "Thanks for taking me to church, Ryan," and dramatically bats her eyelashes at him. Ryan laughs in spite of himself. "You are too much, Valera. You are quite welcome. It was actually a pretty good message. I hope someday I have a friend like that." Valera looks at Ryan and says, "I do too." The silence is a bit awkward for a second and Valera gets out. She looks back down into the car and says, "You coming?" and closes the door. Ryan sticks his head out the window and says, "Is that an invitation?" Valera looks back and says, "Oh, Ryan, I'm not rolling out the damned red carpet! Get your ass in here!" Ryan gets out shaking his head. The fact that he can never figure her out is very sexy to him.

He walks in and looks around. Her house is very modern and very, very Valera. She comes out of the kitchen with 2 Coronas and some strawberries and whipped cream. Ryan laughs out loud. He sits on the sofa with her. "What a combination!" he can't refrain from saying. Valera shakes her head. "You have got to loosen up Ryan. Just relax. I'm not worried about you seducing me.' The comment almost makes Ryan annoyed. "You mean because I am gentleman and haven't jumped you that I don't have what it takes to seduce you?" Valera looks at him with a raised brow and says, "Do you want to seduce me?" Ryan feels everything in him go hot. Instead of answering her, he pulls her to him and kisses her long and hard. She goes back at him hungrily until he slips his tongue in her mouth and then she just melts. He keeps kissing her slowly and deeply.

"Is that a yes?" she says breathlessly. Ryan looks down at her swollen lips. "Valera, you are beautiful. I've been attracted to you since the first day I met you. There are many times that I could have easily thrown you across the table in the lab, but that's just not me." Valera looks into his eyes. "You really are sweet, Ry." Ryan rolls his eyes. "Damn you Valera. You think just because I don't talk whips and chains like you do that I don't know how to make you want me?" Valera grins and kisses him hard, "Oh I want you Ryan Wolfe. I'm just waiting on you to make the move, and I am tired of waiting." Ryan stands up. "Where's the bedroom, Maxine?" Valera points up the stairs, "Maxine, huh?" Ryan smiles, "Yeah, if I'm about to make love to you, I may as well call you by your first name." She laughs out as he swings her up and carries her up the stairs.

He walks in and drops her on the bed. He lies down beside her and she says, "I just realized you aren't wearing your sweater vest! Just the nice button down shirt. Did you know I'd take it off of you?" She starts unbuttoning his buttons slowly. "Let's just say I was hopeful." She laughed as he smothered her with another kiss. They spent time exploring and undressing each other and both realized that the other was even more beautiful than they thought. Amongst the kisses and the touching, they were both lost in each other. Valera rolled over on top of him and he quickly rolled her back over, pinning her arms up and told her, "This is my seduction, remember?" She smiled and sucked in her breath. Who was this man? He was so much freer than she was expecting. He was gentle, yet rough. He was slow-moving, yet deep. If his OCD has anything to do with, it seems to make his exploration of her so much more thorough than she'd ever dreamed of! She is about to the point of breaking when he stops touching and kissing and just looks at her. "Ryan, what are you doing?" He smiles at her, "I just wanted to look at you, Maxine." She touches her finger to his lips. "Can you look at me later? I'd really prefer you to make love to me right now." He smiled and gave her everything she wanted and more. She was blown away by his strength and gentleness.

They lay together quietly; he has his arm across her chest. Neither is saying anything. He leans down and kisses her forehead. She runs her hand across his chest. "You are quite the tiger, Mr. Wolfe." He grins at her. "You still think I don't have what it takes to seduce you?" She throws her hands up dramatically, "You win, Ryan Wolfe! You win! And might I add, THANK YOU for proving me wrong." He smiles at her and says, "You haven't seen anything yet, Madame!" She raises her eyebrows and smiles, "I can't wait."

He rolls over and makes love to her again. If possible, even longer and better than before.

This time they decide afterwards to go downstairs and find something to eat. Ryan thinks he's going to have to take her upstairs again when he sees her bent over the refrigerator in his shirt. Her tight little butt was shining and he walks up behind her about the time she whirls around and says, "Let's just order pizza." He laughs because she has no idea that she's just killed the moment.

They call and order the pizza and sit on the sofa and argue over who has to answer the door. Ryan slips has pants on so he can answer the door. He looks at Valera and knows he has to ask her something. "Max, I can't go back to the way things were before I walked in here today." Valera looks at him. "What do you mean?" Ryan chews his bottom lip. "I mean that this wasn't just a romp in the hay for me. It meant something. I'm not asking for………….hell, I don't know what I am asking. I just don't want us to go back to work tomorrow and pretend nothing happened." Valera smiles and says excitedly, "Oh Ryan. It won't be! Now I don't have to just stare at your ass when you walk out of the lab! Now I can stare at your crotch when you walk in too and I don't even have to hide it!" Ryan laughs in spite of himself as the doorbell rings. She reaches down kisses his lips softly and turns his chin up to her. "I care about you to Ryan and everything is different now. Don't worry." And then she walks to the door only in his shirt and pops it open yapping with the pizza man. Good grief, "What a woman" he thinks as he stretches out on her sofa.

_Still more to come, but it may be awhile! I'm tired now! Please keep reviewing! The next Ch is going to be Eric and Calleigh too!_


	5. I Need You to Need Me

**Need a Favor**

**Chapter 5**

"_I Need You to Need Me"_

Eric drives back to Calleigh's silently. He is entirely to overridden with emotion to speak. A gut wrenching time at his best friend's grave and then Calleigh letting him hold her and her saying she needs him……he's just not sure where to go from here.

They pull into Calleigh's driveway and she looks over at him. "Want to come in and let me cook you dinner?" Eric smiles, "I thought you'd let us go to that emotional point and then just send me home." Calleigh slides out of the car. "I just told you I needed you Eric. Let's go inside."

They walk into the apartment and both of them kick off their shoes. Eric tells Calleigh he needs to use her bathroom and she tells him she is going to change clothes. Eric comes out of the bathroom and sees that Calleigh's door is open. He feels his pulse quicken and tries to ignore the swelling in his pants. He knows he should just go back downstairs. He can't seem to turn his head though. He steps into the doorway and sees Calleigh in her pajama bottoms and her black lace bra. She's staring right at him. Smiling she doesn't even try to cover herself up. "Are you lost, Delko?" Eric smiles and prays she won't look at his crotch. "No, I think I have just stepped into Heaven. God, you're beautiful." Calleigh takes in a breath. "I swore I wasn't ever going to let us get into this situation, Eric." Eric steps closer to her. "So did I. I have thought about it so many times though." Calleigh nods and looks away. "Yeah, me too. We are both pretty transparent. I can see it in your eyes and I know you can see it in mine." She looks back at Eric. "You know I want you, Eric." Eric closes the gap and takes her in his arms. "It's more than desire though, Cal. What you said today. That tore my heart out. It's more than just making love with you. I need you to need me." She steps up and kisses his cheek. "I do need you, Eric." He touches his lips to her mouth and parts her lips slowly. He kisses her tenderly and lets his hand slide up and down her back. Calleigh feels like she just might melt in his arms. He pulls back and she says, "Are we skipping dinner?" He pushes her back against the wall and kisses her neck, "To hell with dinner." She reaches down and slides her hand in his pants. Eric shudders, "God, Calleigh." They both peel out of clothes in lightning speed. He leads her over to the bed and lays her down. He stands over her and just takes in her beauty. Calleigh's face turns red and she says, "Eric, stop staring. You are making me blush like a schoolgirl." He doesn't move. "Calleigh, you are the most beautiful piece of creation I have ever seen." She smiles up at him, "You are pretty damned gorgeous yourself, Eric." He eases down beside her. "I love looking at you, Cal." She giggles and runs her hands through his hair. "I don't have a "Don't Touch" sign on me. Please touch while you look." Eric slides his hand between her legs and smothers her with a kiss. He moves over her as she trembles and whimpers. He makes every move slowly and deliberately. He wants to savor every moment of this because he knows it may not ever happen again. He makes love to Calleigh and draws it out as long as he can. They find ecstasy together and then lay very still holding each other tightly.

After awhile, Eric looks down at Calleigh. "Baby, I know this complicates things and there's a lot to figure out. I just need you to promise me that you will always need me. I need you and I need you to need me."

Calleigh puts her hand on his heart. "I'll always need you and you will always have the key to my heart. No matter what tomorrow brings." Eric kisses her slowly. "Can we worry about tomorrow later?" Calleigh smiles and leans in to let him take her again.

_Probably The End……….Possibly not……….we'll see! Please keep reviewing!_


End file.
